


Pain Makes It All So Much Better

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denna joins the party, F/F, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: AU: Disregarding the events of the episode 'Light'. Denna joined the merry band at a time Darken Rahl was still alive and reigning as Lord Rahl. Denna and Kahlan must face an adventure alone and Kahlan has no idea what to make of it or where Denna's loyalties truly lie.





	Pain Makes It All So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

 

This shouldn't be happening, Kahlan thinks as she pushes herself back against the slightly damp wall behind her.

  
  
But still it does. And right now, there isn't anything she can do but wait.

  
  
The Agiel Denna still wears proudly, sticks securely in its holster, but when the platinum blonde Mord'Sith presses closer it grazes her hip, making Kahlan gasp sharply into the silent air around them. Blue eyes snap up to meet her own and Denna is curiously studying her face as if she'd just spoken in a language she didn't know Kahlan spoke.

  
  
The reasons why Richard insisted to take another renegade Mord'Sith with them, especially the maddest he could find, is beyond her.

  
  
The creator must be punishing her or rather the Keeper himself, Kahlan muses, then no sane deity would leave her alone in what looks more and more like an abandoned temple of Darken Rahl's former servants. It lays in ruins for most parts and the stormy night outside lets it appear darker and more gloomy even without the history and memories it holds captive in the thick blood soaked walls. Denna doesn't seem to be bothered, but then she's otherwise occupied with watching Kahlan.

  
  
Rain splatters through one of the broken windows and wind gusts startle the steady flames of the few torches they've eventually managed to lighten. Hushed shadows begin to dance over the walls as well as the blonde's eerily calm face. And with Denna standing so very close, it does nothing to ease Kahlan's growing apprehension.

  
  
The more days have passed, Kahlan had started to believe more strongly that Denna is waiting for something.

  
  
And somehow Kahlan has come to the conclusion she's just waiting for the right opportunity to strike her down. Maybe the fallen first Mistress just waits patiently for the right moment to repay her. Then Kahlan remembers still each punch she's delivered to the blonde's face under the influence of the Power of Orden all too well. As must Denna.

  
  
Maybe not only her face got bruised, but her ego brutally as well. _Sure it has._

  
  
And for all Kahlan knows, Denna doesn't seem to have forgotten only a minor detail of her past, may it be secure spots or tactical information. Certainly those memories of humiliation wouldn't vanish overnight either. Sometimes when she lets her mind wander, Kahlan finds herself wishing to have smacked the stark blonde Mord'Sith even harder. She could deal far better with an oblivious Denna, who couldn't remember a single thing.

  
  
"You are afraid." Denna says, pulling Kahlan out of her musings. Her tone is low and she almost whispers, as if there would be a danger of being overheard in this godforsaken place.

  
  
Kahlan is unsure what exactly Denna means or what kind of crazy thoughts ghost through the Mord'Sith' mind to have her cornering her like this, especially today of all days, but then Denna never needed a sane reason for strange behavior.

  
  
Kahlan just knows something is up. And when she's honest with herself she has known for a while now.

  
  
This strange and foreign churning deep down in the pit of her stomach, alerting her in a way, whenever she finds the platinum blonde Mord'Sith observing her for an extended amount of time. Even with Richard sitting right next to her at the campfire, Denna's eyes stay trained on her over the flickering flames more often than not. Kahlan's told Richard about it, about the feeling of uneasiness coming with Denna's prolonged presence. He doesn't say so out loud, but Kahlan has known Richard long enough to know what he's thinking, that he's is still a little wary of her too, but dismissing it as antagonism towards Denna, like something she'd felt about Cara in the beginning of their journey too. He believes and says it only needs time, but Kahlan knows, it's not like that.

  
  
_Nothing like that._

  
  
Denna has this penetrating look in her eyes that makes her shudder, it only intensifies when the blue of her eyes is casted in shadows, the prickling sensation on Kahlan's skin whenever the blonde is near, tiny hairs on her arms and neck stand on end, a clear warning signal for something too dark and dangerous to be around. Kahlan can't shake it off - and yes, she has tried.

  
  
Then even Cara and Denna seem to get along now, after some headbutting in the beginning and one time where it actually came to blows. Neither of them gave in, which was to be expected, but eventually they must have come to an unspoken agreement of some sort. But maybe Kahlan just can't understand the bond that the Mord'Sith share as sisters. Cara seems at ease with Denna in a way she's never been with Kahlan. The acknowledgment hurts deep and Kahlan can't do anything but feel a spike of jealousy that pinches her heart at the thought.

  
  
Richard promised, he wouldn't let Denna out of his sight or anywhere near her until she had made up her mind.  
  
A moot point, especially now since neither Richard, Zedd or Cara are anywhere to be seen and that for a couple of hours. As far as Kahlan knows they're not even in the vicinity and headed in the completely opposite direction.

  
  
Once the storm Darken Rahl magically unleashed in a matter of seconds, the heavens had opened up above them and violent downpours hit them completely unprepared. A spell so powerful and charged with dark magic, that even Zedd as Wizard of the First Order was rather defenseless against its force. They'd tried to stay together at first until countless D'Haran soldiers came for them one after another. Kahlan could already hear the singing of their blades as they cut through the underbrush, then a deafening noise and a gigantic tree came down under the vehemence of the storm and lightening. At the last second Denna had pushed her roughly out of the way of a crashing branch that hit the ground dangerously close where they'd stood. The branch itself was bigger than most trees around them. Tiny branches had hit them both nonetheless and Kahlan had sustained a few minor cuts on her face, arms and legs, while Denna only got some scratches on her cheek and temple, the rest of her body seemed unharmed due to her Mord'Sith leathers.

  
  
That was the moment when everything went awry and ended in chaos. Against the roaring rain Kahlan had called for the others over the huge trunk. Dread had crept up within her and she felt a cold shudder run down her spine as she realized that Richard, Cara and Zedd could have been buried beneath it.

  
  
Minutes passed until finally a life sign in form of Richard's voice and Cara's grumpy complaints about Zedd falling on her, sounded from the other side. The tree had fallen with one end into a raging river and from the other side Darken Rahl's men would be approaching any minute. In a haste they'd agreed to meet up in the nearby town the next day, shouldn't they find each other again during the night, then headed off in different directions as the trunk was too high and slippery to climb. They'd needed to hide quickly, to escape Rahl's army that was already much too close on their heels.

  
  
On their way, Kahlan's dark traveling dress had proven to be a perfect blend in with the dark landscape around them.The white Confessor dress probably would have been far more difficult to hide, shining like a beacon signal in the darkness. Beyond thick clouds, a bright shining moon shed some light on their path from time to time, before shredding it in complete darkness once again a moment later. The path was uneven and slippery and difficult to navigate. They made their way through the new and unknown surroundings at a quick pace, Denna grabbing her arm once as she's about to lose her footing. Kahlan had murmured a quiet thanks, but received only a glare from Denna with the message to watch out better next time.

  
  
Still wearing her complete Mord'Sith armor, Kahlan was impressed that Denna was able to move that quickly, never slowed down until they eventually reached their temporary shelter that seemed sufficient enough to hide until the storm was over. By the time they went carefully inside, the fabric of Kahlan's dress was soaked by the rain, mingling with a fine sheen of sweat. Denna didn't look much better, with a few of unruly strands escaping her braid and a trickle of blood running down the side of her neck. From inside the temple it sounded like the storm was only increasing in intensity and with it, the shouts of Rahl's guards in the distance died down eventually and faded into nothingness with the roaring rain.

  
  
An hour or two after they found shelter, they'd carefully lightened the torches.

  
  
"I'm not." Kahlan says, focusing her thoughts back on the present conversation. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Kahlan knows for sure the denial delivered with such vehemence came out far too quickly and Denna will see right through it.

  
  
The smug grin that stretches dark red lips, parting to reveal a line of perfect white teeth beneath them, answers that question.

  
  
"If I were you, I would." Denna whispers, the grin on her lips dies down slowly and Kahlan wonders, if she ended up alone with the Mord'Sith for a reason. Maybe the need to part ways with the others to escape the battalion of Darken Rahl's soldiers and Denna pushing her out of the way were not entirely the lone reasons why they're exactly here now. Only the two of them, alone, while the others are most likely still heading through the dark forest or have sought out shelter somewhere else.

 

"Is that a threat?" Kahlan asks warily, forcing her Confessor's mask to slip into place. It feels harder to do as it should though. It must be because Denna had probably saved her life as the huge tree came down.

  
  
"I don't do threats." Denna says thoughtfully after a moment and then takes a step forward. "Why should one waste time when it's supposed to happen eventually anyway?"

  
  
Kahlan presses herself more into the wall behind her, trying to distance herself from Denna who stands now only a hand-width away. She's not really surprised that stonewall doesn't give way and Kahlan realizes she's just poked the wrong bear.

  
  
Blue eyes stare into her own and for a moment all that exists around them is gone. Denna is holding her gaze with such intensity that Kahlan doesn't dare to break the connection. And yes, she is frightened, a little but also intrigued. She'll never give the Mord'Sith the satisfaction of admitting it openly, but when Denna stoic features crack and she starts to grin wide, Kahlan thinks Denna already knows.

  
  
Kahlan is about to give her a piece of her mind and push her away, as Denna's head suddenly snaps to the side and she listens intently into the silence. Straining her ears, Kahlan tries to pick up what Denna must obviously be hearing, but besides the constant rain outside or the howling of the wind through the broken windows, she cannot detect anything out of the ordinary.

  
  
When she looks back at Denna, the smile has vanished from the blonde's lips and her expression is hard and humorless once again. "What did-" Kahlan starts to ask but the rest of the words blur together into a groan as Denna strikes her suddenly straight across the temple with her Agiel.

  
  
The wall behind her braces most of her fall and Kahlan slowly collapses against it and slides down. The last thing she sees is Denna looking down on her with an inscrutable expression and then everything goes suddenly very dark.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
When Kahlan comes to and the world slowly blurs into focus again, they are surrounded by over a dozen D'Haran soldiers.

  
  
She reaches for the daggers in her boots, only to realize they're no longer there. Kahlan curses Denna for bringing them in such dangerous position, but then everything seems to fall into place.

  
  
Taking a closer look around, she notices that the D'Haran's have their swords drawn, but not raised, neither to her throat nor to Denna's. The Mord'Sith only stands a few feet away, talking with what looks like the Captain of the battalion that had been sent after them. Despite her growing horror at the current rather desolate situation, Kahlan finds herself relieved and feels her guilt about never truly trusting Denna despite all her efforts seeping away. That she knew, the blonde would eventually betray them and was only waiting for the right opportunity to deliver them - or only her - to the waiting hands of Darken Rahl. Although she can't shake the feeling of hurt bubbling beneath the anger now coursing through her, then she'd given the Mord'Sith at least the benefit of the doubt. Even more so after all what had happened today.

  
  
Kahlan assess the situation and tries to come up with a plan of escape. At least she won't go down that easily, maybe she can confess one or two of the soldiers close by and fight her way out. Before she can leap into action, the raised voice of the D'Haran Captain Denna is talking to catches her attention.

  
  
"This temple has been abandoned for months!" He steps closer to Denna as he speaks, his whole posture rather aggressive than friendly. From where she sits on the floor, Kahlan watches as the brute of a man, a little taller than Denna herself and almost twice as width violates the Mord'Sith's personal space.

  
  
"Not. Anymore." The low dangerous quality of Denna's voice make the hairs on the back of Kahlan's neck stand on end and by the way Denna is standing, ramrod-straight, it seems she is not particularly relaxed either.

  
  
"The Mord'Sith are to return to their temples and to restore them to their former glory." Denna's voice hardens as she recites what seems to be mission orders and along the way it loses its usual dispassionate sound and turns into an rather agitated shout. "The Mord'Sith have standing orders to kill and destroy anyone and anything that stands in their way to complete their mission. I'll fight you and your men, if you shall decide to disobey me. In any case you'll personally have to answer to Lord Rahl why you willingly choose to interfere with his direct orders."

  
  
For a moment the Captain seem to valuate the truthfulness of Denna's words and also the punishment he most likely has to expect should he decide wrong now. "And what's with her?" He asks, pointing with one of his chubby fingers at Kahlan.

  
  
"She is _mine."_

  
  
The way Denna says it makes Kahlan shift on her spot. There are so many possibilities now who is playing who, that Kahlan doesn't know how to react to the blonde's claim so she stays silent for the time being. With all the attention of Rahl's men, shifting glances between her and Denna, is no way of surprising any of them anyhow.

  
  
"Yours?" The D'Haran smirks and his eyes rake over Kahlan's body in a quite a different way.

  
  
It seems like Denna is contemplating what to do next, but then turns and walks briskly over to where Kahlan sits on the floor. The Mord'Sith eyes are on the D'Haran when she suddenly yanks Kahlan off the floor. The tug on her hair is rough and Kahlan can't hold back the painful yelp that escapes her.

  
  
"Tell him who you belong to, pet."

  
  
Denna's voice carries a hint of boredom and its only then that she meets Kahlan's eyes; her expression doesn't change but then she winks once, silently urging Kahlan to play the part.

  
  
And desperate as it is, Kahlan finds herself wanting to believe that she and Denna are still playing for the same team. That against all odds, she is not utterly alone in the fight against those D'Haran soldiers. The thought that she might have condemned Denna for conspiring with Darken Rahl prematurely lets the feeling of guilt flare back to life, this time even stronger and more uncomfortable than before.

  
  
"Only you." Kahlan says then, letting a maniac smile stretch her lips in true broken soul manner, as if she lives in a world where nothing more counts than one final purpose, pleasing Denna. She adds "Mistress" quickly as an afterthought, catching up on Denna's irritated frown at the missing appellation.

  
  
A smirk blossoms on deep red lips and not one of those present is able to miss how deeply pleased and satisfied Denna suddenly looks.

  
  
Staring at Denna, Kahlan contemplates if this was really the right decision.

  
  
"But she does look an awful lot like the Confessor we're send to capture, don't you agree, Brad?" The D'Haran Captain turns to one of his fellow soldiers who only nods his consent.

  
  
"Now would the Mother Confessor moan like this?" Kahlan's eyes snap up to meets Denna's, mirroring now the Mord'Sith' irritated expression of a few moments ago, but then she can already feel smooth leather brush against her bare thigh. Blue eyes widen in shock, but before Kahlan can utter a single world, gloved fingers are already in a place no fingers of a Mord'Sith should ever be. Denna's thumb grazes her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves in a manner that Kahlan can't stop thinking that she has a lot of practice in doing so. Surprise and shock robbing her of a clear mind and before Kahlan can make a choice to prevent herself from reacting, a rather pitiful gasp that turns into a moan - as previously announced by a still annoyingly smirking Denna - leaves her throat.

  
  
The Mord'Sith' blue eyes sparkle with mischief and she seems to enjoy herself too much for Kahlan's taste but then Kahlan is occupied in biting down on her lip, desperately trying not to give in more as she already has into the blonde's intimate touch.

  
  
The D'Haran Captain clears his throat, successfully shifting their attention to the not welcomed company.

  
  
"I guess not." He says slowly, eying them both with a little less suspicion. Kahlan tries to think, but Denna's fingers are still moving against her sensitive skin, rubbing the hardening nub in slow maddening circles. A part of her wants Denna to stop immediately, another part fears that the Mord'Sith actually will.

  
  
"Then I suggest you carry on with your duty and leave me to mine." Denna's eyes are back on the D'Haran Captain but Kahlan doesn't fail to notice how Denna's fingers press lower and a fingertip slips inside her at the word 'mine'. Denna seems to be unaffected by her actions and is her normal uncaring self, but to Kahlan's horror she watches an upturn twitch of Denna's lips as the blonde's fingers are now coated with moisture. Kahlan's cheeks burn hot and she can do nothing but stifle a groan, starring at the ground to not catch Denna's or anyone's gaze.

  
  
Out of the corners of her eyes she watches the D'Haran Captain order his men out of the abandoned temple with a jerk of his head. He leaves the room at last, shooting the two of them a final mistrusting look before he's heading out into the dark rainy night as well.

  
  
Kahlan stares after them, not quite believing that their ruse has actually worked. She doesn't notice Denna stepping closer, but looks up as skilled fingers pinch her clit, robbing another gasp from her lips.

  
  
"Tell me to stop and I will. _Shall I?"_  
  
Her voice is nothing more than a whisper and Kahlan desperately wants to answer that yes, she wants Denna to stop, but she can't. A ragged breath is all that comes over her lips and Denna seems to take it as the _no_ that it truly is.

  
  
Her not occupied hand claps around Kahlan's own, pulling her fingers away from the rough stone wall behind her she is still clutching to.

  
  
For a moment Kahlan feels mesmerized by the soft leather against her fingers, but then the faint screaming of a thousand tortured souls reaches her ears and mingle with the rapid pounding of her heart like a symphony.

  
  
Denna's grip on her hand is hard and anything but gentle and Kahlan remembers to resist. She tries to pull back, but Denna has another thing in mind and before Kahlan can even think of what to do, all thoughts leave her mind as Denna forces her fingers to close around the handle of her Agiel. Pain explodes in her hand, shooting through her veins up her arm and it feels too intense and raw, that for a moment Kahlan believes she can't take it. It doesn't matter that Denna hears the anguished whimper, as she fruitlessly tries to tear her hand from under Denna's grasp.

  
  
The Mord'Sith leans in until her mouth is close to Kahlan's ear. Soothing noises leave Denna's lips and it startles her enough that for a moment the pain shooting through her limps feels a little less painful. Then two fingers enter her smoothly until they are knuckle deep buried inside her. Kahlan hears herself moan at the sudden intrusion and surprises herself as she pulls Denna in and covers her lips with her own. Denna's tongue sneaks past her lips and Kahlan can't do anything but moan again at the feeling of Denna's tongue moving against her own. The overwhelming need inside her seems to burn with the pain of Denna's Agiel through her veins and oh god she is so fucking close to losing herself into the by now steady thrusts of the blonde's hand.

  
  
Denna stands close enough that Kahlan feels the warmth of her body radiating off of it in waves. The faint scent of leather and rains fills the air and Kahlan inhales deeply, as Denna whispers against her lips,

  
  
_"Pain makes it all so much better, Kahlan."_

 

 


End file.
